Nazo
Since Nazo was never officially used, fans used this opportunity to make up their own stories involving this unknown hedgehog. Most well known of the Fan creations, was the popular Nazo Unleashed flash series created by Chakra-X And the fan made sequel to it by Sunshinethefox, A.K.A Solar Fox Productions. He is voiced by Omahdon. Nazo's Forms: Normal Nazo - The base form of Nazo, also the first form we see. Though, This is the weakest of his forms, he is still able to over power Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow in their normal,and even fight in equal terms with Sonic and Shadow in their super forms. But it is shown that he is soon outclassed by Sonic and Shadow when they power up to their super forms and team up together. He looks somewhat like Silver, but is very light blue, has emerald green eyes, and black markings on his eyes like Shadow. He can also REJUVENATE his wounds. Perfect Nazo - After being beaten by Shadow and sonic, Nazo takes the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and goes back to Angel Island. With the Master Emerald back in place, the island begins to float once more. Using Chaos Control, Shadow takes the gang to the island. Knowing that he can't beat them with his current power, Nazo absorbs the power from the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, transforming himself into what he calls "Perfect Nazo". With this transformation, Nazo's fur is red, he has more spike protrusions (including a pair of dreadlocks on his cheeks), his shoes are black and yellow, his eyes are red with yellow scleras, he has yellow rings replacing his cuffs, his back spikes form an "X"-like shape on his back, and the outside lining of his eyes are blue. He has the ability to use "Super Chaos Control" which over-rides normal Chaos Control. While in this form he easily defeats Super Sonic, and Super Shadow. He even survives a full power chaos blast by an enraged Chaos Shadow without even a scratch. Hyper Perfect Nazo - Or Hyper Nazo for short. After taking a beating from Hyper Shadic, Nazo informs Shadic that he has only helped him get stronger by changing the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds. Perfect Nazo then proceeds to absorb the new reservoir of negative chaos energy eminating from the Super Emeralds. His general appearance doesn't change much. In this from he appears to be slightly taller than before. Instead of red eyes, he now has blue eyes with slit pupils, the yellow square on his shoes changes into triangular mark, his cuffs are now black rings (showing a sign of seriously powerful negative energy), and the outside lining of his eyes are now black. With this new power, he is nearly right on par with Hyper Shadic, even almost winning the power beam struggle. Thanks to Knuckles and Tails, Nazo gets distracted for a moment, and Shadic shoots all of his energy at once, over-whelming Nazo. Nazo survives, only to be killed by Shadic transformed into his most powerful form;FP (full power) Hyper Shadic,.After Shadic reverts Nazo back to his normal form and kills him with one last powerful energy attack, Chaos Neutralize Trivia *Nazo appears in Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, this version still wanting to destroy the planet to get rid of the Master Emerald, which in term caused him to suffer the same fate as the original Nazo did, though here, he was destroyed by Hyper Sonic as opposed to Shadic, however, he would later be ressurected, with him now also wanting to get revenge on Sonic and his friends. This version of Nazo is signifficantly more evil and psychotic, being easily comparable to Dio Brando and Zamasu, he also appears to be the leader type, seeing as how he convinced the other villains to turn on Grogar once they have the chance. Gallery Nazo the negative sonic x by jogita6-d7w16a6.png revenge_of_nazo__by_nibroc_rock-d9a6xqb.png perfect_nazo_render_by_nibroc_rock_dd4fv48-pre.png|Perfect Nazo hyper_nazo_2019_render_by_nibroc_rock_dd4g1el-pre.png chaos_nazo__wrath_of_nazo_design_by_nibroc_rock-daejz1a.png|Chaos Nazo cyber_nazo_render_by_nibroc_rock_dd4g47w-fullview.png|Cyber Nazo what_if__chaos_nazo_as_zamasu_by_nibroc_rock-daqvs6q.png what_if__terios_and_nazo_fused__by_nibroc_rock-daqzh6r.png vector_icon_nazo_by_nibroc_rock-da8evc0.png Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Strong Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderers Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Cheaters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains